


a future for all of us

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bath Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: here's a cute little snippet into chrom and olivia's life ouo its explicit but sweet!mention of lucina and inigo (morgan and robin but the genders are not mentioned)please enjoy!





	a future for all of us

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to my blueberry fam <3 i love y'all!

The bath water was extremely warm, steam rising and making Chrom as comfortable as could be. It was nice to have some alone time once in a while (though he knew having his wife around would make it all better). But, Olivia was rehearsing for an upcoming performance...the children were being looked after by Robin...and Chrom could relax all by himself.

 

No one was nearby save for guards outside his door. He was...alone.

 

It was quiet. More so than he’s used to.

 

He sunk further into the tub, closing his eyes in breathing in deeply. He felt soothed...his body was warm.  A lazy hand brushed against his thigh...and paused.  _ There’s no harm in this. _

 

For a second, Chrom almost felt guilty for the thoughts that entered his head.  _ Is this considered cheating? _ He lightly touched the length between his legs, gasping lightly at the sensation.  _ No, it’s fine. _

 

He traced a finger along his shaft, rubbing his index finger over the tip before sliding down the underside. Chrom gave a soft groan, gently taking his balls in his fingers and playing with them. He tried to remember just how well Olivia moved her hand along him when they were together.

 

_ Ah...Olivia… _

 

His beautiful, stunning, perfect wife...there was nothing he could not do for her. “Olivia…” Chrom moaned lightly, wrapping his fingers around his girth and stroking slowly.  _ Ah yes, just like that.  _ He pictured her pretty face right there in front of him; her sweet smile, her rosy cheeks, her gentle caress on his skin. “Gods…”

 

Chrom’s lips parted easily, small gasps and moans whenever he stroked along his cock in the right places. In his mind, it was Olivia, smiling and stroking her dainty hand along his length. “Gods, I need you.”

 

“Hmm? Are you alright, Chrom?” Olivia’s voice almost sounded like a dream, but the sound of the door closing behind him was very real.

 

“Oh, Gods, Olivia…” Chrom turned around, red cheeks. He was embarrassed, caught red-handed. Maybe he did get away with... _ oh know she’s blushing. _

 

“Did I interrupt? It’s perfectly normal to…” Olivia’s voice died in her throat, too shy to even finish her sentence. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no!” Chrom waved his hands up. “It’s alright.” He laughed a little, and Olivia’s sweet voice joined in. “Gods, I think your shyness has transferred to me. We’re both embarrassed that I was...indulging in myself...when we’re both married with two beautiful children.” Chrom laughed again. “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way…”

 

Olivia blushed.” N-no! Not at all! I was just...surprised.” She turned away, biting her lip. “I didn’t expect you to...do such a thing. But...it’s kind of cute.”

 

_ Gods, she thinks me masturbating is cute? I have the most perfect wife. _

 

“Well…” Chrom cleared his throat. “Since you’re here…” He coughed again. “Want to join me?”

 

Olivia’s face went through a series of reactions: confusion, shock, shyness, eagerness...they were all endearing. “Of course.” She giggled and moved to the side of the tub. She moved to take off her clothes then stopped. Olivia looked around, nervous. “Um...Lucina and Inigo are still playing with Morgan…”  She bit her lip. “They won’t be back for a while…”

 

“Oh really?” Chrom tried to hide his excitement.  _ An evening alone with my queen. _ “Then I can enjoy you for a long time?”

 

“Y-yes!” Olivia stammered, but her eagerness to join him was apparent. Even though she felt a bit clumsy with her movements, trying to take off her outfit...Chrom could only see grace with every step. “Okay...I’m coming in.”

 

Chrom felt as if a goddess was entering his tub with her. The candlelight flickered orange and reds on her naked skin, and she glowed before him. And then she was facing him, slowly sinking down into the water, her hands on his shoulders, and resting her naked body on his lap.

 

“Oh my.” Olivia gasped as Chrom’s erection pressed against her. She giggled again, wrapping her arms around Chrom’s shoulders. Her knees slipped on the outside of Chrom’s straddling him comfortably. His hands came to her waist, and Olivia felt safe in his arms. “You must be  _ very _ excited to see me.”

 

“Every day of my life I am delighted to see your face when I wake.” Chrom answered smoothly, capturing his wife’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. “Ah, I’ve missed you.” He whispered before kissing her again.

 

Olivia giggled into his sweet kisses. “We’ve been apart for five hours!” 

 

“Too long. I wish to be with you always.” Chrom took her lips again, this time savoring the feeling of their lips, the sweetness of her. He used his tongue to sweep against her lips, gently gaining entrance to taste her tongue on his. Chrom moaned into her mouth, humming as her hand came to cup his face.

 

“Chrom…” Olivia sighed as she pulled away, cheeks pink and breath heavy. She shifted gently in Chrom’s lap, earning a low moan from her king. “Gods…” She bit her lip; her gaze showed a bit of sultry confidence this time. “May I?”

 

“You don’t need to ask.” Chrom leaned further against the cool porcelain, watching as she reached between their bodies to take Chrom’s length in her hand. He watched through the water as she lifted her hips up, guiding Chrom to her folds and pushing inside of her. Olivia sat back down with a sigh, taking Chrom’s shaft with one smooth glide. “Oh Gods Olivia.”

 

She smiled, wrapping her arms back around his neck and pressing her torso to his. The move made Chrom press deeper, Olivia’s tight walls sucking in. “Chrom...I love you…” Olivia whispered, pressing her lips to Chrom this time, allowing herself to take the lead and direct the kiss where she wanted.

 

The candlelight and the scent of sweet lavender and rose oils in the bath set a romantic and gentle mood for the pair. They took their time, gently and slowly enjoying each other’s bodies. Their lips and tongues danced, no urgency in their movements. Olivia tooks turn with Chrom; she would gently rock her hips, just enough to get a sensation but never letting Chrom’s cock leave her for too long. Then she’d lean flat against him, and Chrom would use little leverage to press up into her.

 

“My dear wife and my queen…” Chrom mewled, moving to undo her ponytail and braids so her long pink hair flowed so beautifully behind her. He tucked some wayward strands behind her ear, watching how each of their small movements made her mouth open slightly with small gasps and moans of pleasure. “I love you.”

 

Olivia giggled, pressing kisses to the side of his face, his jawline, his neck. “I wish to stay like this...comfortably with you and never disconnected.” She squeezed her walls tight, both of them moaning at the sudden feeling. “Only you can make me feel like this…”

 

Chrom smiled, cupping her red cheeks softly. He kissed her softly. “Only you can bring me happiness that no one else can.” He kissed her again, smoothing his hands along the side of her body down to her hips. He thrust his hips up to meet hers, moving with a bit more energy this time. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Oh Chrom…” Olivia clutched onto him tight, resting his head on his shoulder. “Let’s…” She heaved a deep breath. “Together.”

 

“Mhm. Together.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek, his strong hands gripping her waist a little bit tighter to give more leverage. “Gods...you feel so good.”

 

Olivia whimpered endlessly into Chrom’s ears, gently begging for him to bring them to a close. Chrom answered those pleas with deeper thrusts, stretching her walls each time. “C-chrom..I...I’m so close.” Olivia moaned, pressing her lips to Chrom’s neck to muffle her moans. But Chrom could feel the vibrations against his skin, and it felt so good. Their bodies were pushed together completely, no space between them. The water splashed around them, but they paid it no mind. “Ah, I can feel it.”

 

“I’m with you.” Chrom reassured her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tight. “I’m right here with you Olivia.” His eyes screwed shut; Chrom knew he wouldn’t last. Chrom’s voice grew louder, moaning as his hips moved quicker. The friction drove them wild, nails digging into soft skin as their climax drew. “Oh Gods.”

 

Olivia’s wall’s tightened as she came, shivering as she brought Chrom with her. The smooth tightness was enough to send him over the edge, pressing his hips up one last time to meet her. Chrom groaned with each spurt of his seed, soaking Olivia’s insides until they were full. Olivia clung desperately to him, gasping for air. She so so sensitive, and having this intensity of pleasure of emotions was nearly overwhelming.

 

“Olivia...honey…” Chrom peppered kisses on her hair and cheeks, stroking his hand along the length of her back. 

 

“I’m so full…” Olivia smiled weakly, reaching her head up to kiss him. As she did, the shift in their bodies allowed Chrom’s length to slide out of her with a wet pop, earning a gasp from each other’s lips. “Oh Chrom…” She sighed dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder again as her body slowly but surely relaxed. “I don’t think I can move.”

 

Chrom chuckled, smoothing down her hair with his hand. “Don’t worry, I can carry you.” He offered with a bout of confidence, kissing the side of her head. “You are so perfect, my love.” He sighed softly. “Making love with you like this...it’s a pleasant miracle I am glad to share with you.”

 

“A miracle?” Olivia blushed, but she laughed with him. “I’m blessed to be your wife...to be yours in mind and body.” She giggled at the thought; when had she gotten so confident so say such bold words? “Oh...Chrom…” She gasped.

 

“Hmm?” Chrom gathered all of his strength, careful not to slip as he lifted her in his arms. He took caution to find them towels to wipe off the water (and whatever mess Chrom made).

 

“You…” She blushed madly. “What if we have another child?”

 

Chrom laughed.  _ That’s what she’s worried about? _ “Then we have another child.” Chrom shrugged, carrying her back to their bedroom to lay her against the warm blankets and sheets.  _ She looks like a queen no matter what she wears. _ “I’m sure Lucina and Inigo would love another baby to play with.” He chuckled, sliding under the sheets to greet her. 

 

Olivia fell into his arms so easily, and he wrapped her up in strong arms and gentle hands. “Mm…” Olivia hummed softly, settling her head atop Chrom’s chest like a pillow. “That might not be a bad idea…”

 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way. Just like before.” He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. “I’ll see you in the morning, my queen.” He chuckled, earning a soft, weary giggle from Olivia.

 

“Sweet dreams, my king.” She took Chrom’s comfort to her dreams, enjoying the fact that no matter what happened, Chrom would always be there to protect her, to protect their family. And...maybe even a new member along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
